


My Little Inception Ponies

by aredblush



Category: Inception (2010), My Little Pony
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 03:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/769609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aredblush/pseuds/aredblush
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inception characters as old-school MLP. The kink-meme comes up with <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/inception_kink/9327.html?thread=16667247#t16667247">the best prompts</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Pony Apocalypse

  
Arthur & Eames  


 

My Little Cobb  


 

My Little Mal  


 

My Little Ariadne  


 

My Little Yusuf   


 

My Little Unicorn!Saito  


 

My Little Robert  



	2. A Full Rainbow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur and Eames make a full rainbow.

  


**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested, I'm [offering fanart](http://fandauction.livejournal.com/1689.html?thread=6553#t6553) over at [OTW Fundraiser Multimedia Auction](http://fandauction.livejournal.com) :)


End file.
